La Leyenda de Ella Sublima Pantera
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Ouvrire son coeur peu coûté très cher ...  Fin alternative de Sublima Pantera, lire la Syno pour plus d'infos
1. Syno

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartenait à l'origine à Tite Kubo, mais souvenez vous de tout ce que j'ai fais avec son manga ... Enfin, bref, même si le scènario à était revus et qu'un des perso à changer de sexe, bah l'histoire original es quand même à lui !

**Genre :** Action / Aventure / Angst / Romance (?)

**Rating :** M

**Bêta Correctrice :** _En recherche une pour corriger cette histoire là !_

_**ATTENTION **_**:** Si vous n'avez pas lus ma fic "Sublima Pantera" c'est le moment où jamais car cette fic fait partis de l'histoire cité. Donc, cette fic (celle là que vous êtes entrain de lire la syno, faut suivre !) contient pas mal de _**SPOIL**_. Je conseille d'ailleurs à toute celle qui ont lus "Sublima Pantera" la relise jusqu'au _chapitre 39_ car ceci es une suite alternatif et qu'elle débute juste à la fin de cet chapitre quoi ...

* * *

><p><strong>Histoire :<strong>

_"Anéantissez-les tous !"_

Des paroles qui aurait décrit à merveille Grimmjow Jaggerjack il n'y à pas si longtemps que ça, mais cela es du passé et ce qui était hier n'es plus aujourd'hui car chaque chose finit par changer avec le temps et avec l'influence de certaine personne ...

_"Le roi galope_

_Repoussant les ombres_

_Faisant cliqueter son armure_

_Faisant voler les os_

_Avalant la chair_

_Grinçant des dents_

_Écrasant les cœurs_

_Il va seul_

_Vers un horizon lointain."_

Ouvrire son coeur à des êtres, se découvrire des sentiments qu'on ne croyait pas être capable d'éprouvé et surtout vivre des choses si intense qu'elle peu enfin dire sans rougir que la vie vaux d'être véccus ...

Mais peut être plus à ce point ...

Comment survivre lorsque l'on vois son amour disparaître sous ses yeux ? Comment faire pour trouver la force de se relevé face à un coup si puissant et intense ? Y a t il seulement moyen d'y parvenir ou cela es il inutile et mieux vaux il choisir une voie plus simple et emplis de lâcheté ?

Comment savoir et qui somme nous pour juger les actes des autres ?

* * *

><p><strong>Couples :<strong>

Ulquiorra X Grimmjow

Aizen X Grimmjow X Gin

_**Notes D'Axel Gabriel :**_

Lorsque j'écrivais les premières lignes de Sublima Pantera, je dois avoué qu'au début, je me voyais finir l'histoire au moment où Grimmjow était vaincus, mais plus j'écrivais sur ce personnage et plus je m'y attaché, alors il me fallait une fin différente et plus digne de notre belle panthère ! C'est ainsi qu'es née une fin ...

... Non, trois en réalitée ... Oui, Sublima Pantera à Trois Fins différentes ! Malheureusement, c'est bien connus, il n'eu peut y avoir qu'une seule et unique fin pour une histoire et j'ai donc dut m'y résoudre et me consacrée à l'écriture de la fins qui me semblait la meilleure ... Et pourtant, cela ma franchement fustré de ne pas écrire les autres fins que j'avais imaginé !

C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'y revenir et de les écrires ... Je sais que cela n'es pas très conventionnelle de faire une telle chose, mais je comptais de toute façon l'écrire un jour, bien sûr, il es dure de faire une telle chose sur ce site, mais pas insurmontable ! Je laisse les indications et considére que le lecteur à le droit d'avoir le choix ! Je vais rééditer le chapitre 39 pour laisser le choix à ceux qui lisent entre la fins "normal" et la fin ... Tragique ...

La troisième fin verra le jour lorsque j'aurais du temps à lui consacrer car elle es aussi longue que la fins "normal" ... Nous verrons bien, je vous tiendrais au courant mais pour le moment, j'aimerais bien finir la première version et d'autre fic avant de débuté cet troisième Alternatif ...

En tout les cas, bonne lecture !

**Joyeux Noël en Avance !**

Je publierais les chapitres (non corriger, j'ai manquais de temps) très rapidement, mais pas trop non plus ... On va dire un toutes les douze heures ? (Moins je pense mais je sais pas encore, faudrait que j'ai le temps de poster hors ... Le début de cette phrase était quand même faites ce matin, j'ai pas eu le temps de poster quoi ! XD)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

La bataille faisait rage à Karakura, les effluve d'énergie faisait se volatilisé les imeubles déjà en partie démolie, des débris s'envolant ici et là. Le bruit de sabre qui se croissent semblait être devenus la mélodie officielle de ce lieu et de temps en temps le son d'un sort lancé ajouté une touche à cette étrange chanson. On voyait des ombres traverser le ciel si on le regarder, le fendant tendis que des éclaires du au croissement de lame de fer.

Starrk Coyotte, Primera Espada des Armées de la Cour d'Aizen c'était trouvé un adversaire digne de lui, il semblait même bien plus fort encore car malgrès ses efforts, le Shinigami n'avait ni fait tomber son Haori colorer ni même son chapeau pourtant encombrant. Le ténébreu savait parfaitement qu'il manquait de motivation, mais cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose et même au contraire, son coeur bien qu'ayant disparut, battait douloureusement dans son torse lorsqu'il se souvenait de son hésitation à sauvé Tatsuki ...

Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas attrapper et pourquoi n'avait il pas fuit elles ? Il aurait attrappé Grimmjow et puis la petite Orihime et il les aurait emporté loin, très loin de ce maudit palais ! Il les aurait débarquer quelques part dans Hueco Mundo et puis là ... Ils auraient attendus qu'Aizen se fasse lincher par les Shinigami avant de reprendre possesion du château blanc ...

Son adversaire profita pleinement de son manque d'attention du moment et il tenta de lui assemer un coup qui lui serait immanquablement fatal, mais l'Arrancar esquiva grace au sonido, mais le tranchant le frolla tout de même, découpant ses vêtements immaculés ...

Pourquoi ... Pourquoi continuait il à se battre avec cette tenu imaculé ? Le rouge qui commençait lentement à se déverser dessus semblait plus lui correspondre que cette couleur "pure" qu'utilisait inpunement cet homme ! Les doigts du Primera toucha la déchirure et il écarquilla les yeux, constatant que par mégarde, il avait lâché un de ses révolvers ! Une chose qui n'aurait jamais dut lui arrivait ! Finalement, il s'adoucit ...

La mort le rapprocherait il de Tatsuki ? Du lieu où elle se trouvait maintenant ? D'ailleur, où était elle ? Il ne savait pas ... Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais ...

Lilinette bougea d'elle même, contrant un coup que lui destiné le Capitaine Shinigami. Starrk fut propulsé par la puissance de l'impacte et toucha le sol sans rien faire pour éviter cela, l'immeuble sous lui s'effondra et même encore après, un cratère se creusa sous lui, mais l'envie n'y était plus du tout, il ne se sentait plus apte à combattre ... Il n'était pourtant pas en si mauvais état que ça, il était sûre d'être aussi bien que son adversaire, c'était le moral qui n'y était plus ...

Le Capitaine Shinigami était juste au dessus de lui, mais il semblait avoir comprit qu'il n'était plus un adversaire dangereux, au contraire ... Il avait perdut toute volonté de survivre et cela c'était même propager à Lilinette qui n'essayait pas de le remotivé. Se contentant de le fixait, il le vit approché sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, pas même lorsqu'il fut suffisament proche pour lui assemer le coup final ... L'attendant même avec une certaine impatience ...

L'argenté intervint, cessisant l'épaule de son ami pour le stopper, faisant un geste négative de la tête. Starrk devait lui faire pitié ... S'il savait ce qu'il s'en foutait de cette pitiée là ! Il aurait voulut que la douleur de ce coeur absent s'en aille ! Il priait de toute ses forces pour qu'elle s'en aille ...

- Ne me laisser pas vivre avec cette douleur, je ne pourrais pas y survivre. Avoua t il franchement à l'encontre des deux Shinigami.

Les deux hommes semblèrent surprit par cet aveux, mais aucun ne voulus prendre l'initiative ... Cela serait il un telle déshonneur de mettre fin à sa misérable existence ? ...

* * *

><p>Hallibel Tia, Tiercera Espada des Armées d'Aizen sentait chacun de ses amis fléchir de plus en plus pendant cette bataille. Lorsqu'elle était arrivé à Karakura, elle avait sentit le doute de ses fracciones et avait noter la tristesse naturelle du Primera, mais elle n'avait pas tenté de faire par de ses impressions au Seigneur, sachant qu'il se refusserait à repousser l'affrontement ! Son plan devait se déroulé comme il le voulait et qu'importe les pensées de ses hommes ... Ils n'étaient que des pions, non ?<p>

Surprise par ses propres pensées, elle continua d'enchainé les coups avec ses opposants, sa forme libérer lui permettant de les repoussés suffisament loin ses ennemis, ne leurs laissant pas le temps de trouvé la moindre faille car elle savait que si elle fléchissait elle, elle ne pourrait sauvé personne ! Gardant un oeil sur ses protégés, elle les vis utilisé la chimère et se dit que si elles étaient capable de faire une telle chose, c'est que le moral n'était pas totalement au plus bas ...

Voir Grimmjow affronté Nnoitra avait fait un choc au petit groupe de femme qui avaient encore du mal à comprendre ... Sauf Hallibel qui savait qu'une rage énorme l'avait totalement envahi, le besoin de venger Tatsuki avait été si puissante que la différence entre la Sexta et le Quinta c'était réduit, mais pas suffisament : tout le monde savait qu'elle avait été vaincu ... Et maintenant ...

Maintenant, comment se dérouler les affrontements à Las Noches ? Partis, elle avait sentit l'énergie de Nnoitra au plus bas, si bas qu'elle se disait qu'il devait être mort ! C'était le sort également de Somari le Roux, Aaroniero et même Szayel ! Comment Yammy et Ulquiorra feraient ils pour résisté à l'assaut de ses quatres Capitaines présent au Hueco Mundo ?

... Non, ils n'avaient AUCUNE chance de survie ...

Ses yeux bleu s'écarquillèrent si brutalement que cela choqua la jeune fille qui fondait sur elle et elle marqua une pause, s'écartant, croyant sans doute que l'Arrancar était entrain de lui préparer un sale coup, ce n'était absolument pas le cas, mais c'était préférable car une attaque effectué à cet instant l'aurait sans doute atteinte.

L'autre Vizard à la chevelure de Jais ainsi que le petite Capitaine au cheveux argenté s'écartèrent également, alarmé par sa réaction.

Hallibel n'arrivait pas à tuer un Capitaine aidé par deux Vice Capitaine Vizard ... Comment le Cuarta et le Céro pourraient ils se battres contre quatre Capitaine ? L'adversaire du Quinta était d'une puissance phénoménal et que dire de l'adversaire du Septima ? Pas la moindre chance ... Sans oublier Ichigo Kurosaki ! Il fallait qu'elle retourne là bas pour le protéger et très rapidement ! Grimmjow ... Grimmjow pouvait vivre avec la trahisson d'Ulquiorra, mais pourrait elle survivre à sa mort ?

- Se pourrait il que tu ai décidé de cesser ce combat ? Murmura la voie neutre d'Aizen.

- Seigneur Aizen ? Lâcha surprise la Tiercera, se retournant vers son supérieur.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, tu m'a beaucoup dessus, Tiercera Espada ... Comme tout les autres ...

La lame du traître Shinigami s'abattis sur elle, tranchant son torse avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il fut si proche. Choquer par cette attaque soudaine et inattendus, l'Arrancar eu du mal à ne pas s'effondrer au sol pour rejoindre le Primera ... Mais il fallait qu'elle tienne bon ... Elle le devait si elle devait retrouvé ses amis au Hueco Mundo !

- Les prochains seront parfait. Promis le brun avec un sourire sinistre au coin de ses lèvres.

C'était le moment où jamais, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ... Le souvenir de la tactique du petit Shinigami lui revint à l'esprit et elle décida de l'appliqué ... Puisqu'il avait décidé de les trahir "officiellement", elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas cherché une échappatoire et peut être aurait elle le temps de sauvé ses petites fracciones ...

Quelque chose traversa le ciel ... Quelque chose qui fut bien plus rapide que tout ce qu'on avait jamais vus sur cette terre et les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrire une nouvelle fois, emplis d'une nouvelle terreur sur laquel elle ne pouvait pas mettre un mot ...

Une lame s'enfonça dans la poitrine du Puissant Maître de Las Noches ... Et il ne s'y était pas attendus une seule seconde !

* * *

><p>Sosuke était sur le point de mettre un therme à la misérable vie de cette Espada devenus totalement inutilisable comme la plupart des autres, sauf qu'il fut attaqué par derrière et fut surprit lorsqu'il sentit un zanpakuto s'enfoncé dans sa chaire, le transpersant de part en part. Ses yeux bruns se possèrent sur la lame rouigi par son propre sang qu'il voyait dépasser à l'avant de son corps, le goût métalique se propaga dans sa bouche ...<p>

Qui ? Peut importait ! Il mettrait un therme à la misérable existence de l'opportun ! Attrappant le sabre, il s'avança brutalement, réussisant à faire lâché prise à ce misérable et sans se soucié de son identité, il le trancha de son sabre comme il comptait le faire pour Hallibel quelques secondes plus tôt ...

En voyant les cheveux bleu, il fut emplis d'une profonde surprise : c'était Grimmjow ! Réalisant cela, il se dit que l'Arrancar esquiverait, elle en avait parfaitement la capacitée et il ralentit même son mouvement pour se faire ... Mais elle sembla se jettait d'elle même sur lui, avançant d'un pas et la lame déchira la chaire si appétisante de la Sexta, faisant s'échappé une gerbe de sang qui éclaboussa son visage ...

- Grimmjow, non ! Hurla derrière lui Hallibel.

Le temps sembla se figer alors que sous ses yeux, l'image de cette incroyable femme lui apparaissait sous un jour nouveau : ses cheveux éléctrique volant dans l'aire, de sang s'échappant et teignant ses vêtements à une vitesse incroyable et son regard ... Vide ... Complétement vide ! Elle semblait tomber en arrière et cela se confirma lorsqu'elle chuta droit sur la ville ...

Qu'avait il fait ? ...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Dead

Tout semblait s'être arrêté au même moment pour tout les oppossants de cette bataille, les Shinigami ne comprenant pas ce qui était entrain de se passé : voir Aizen s'attaqué à l'un de ses Espada avait choqué tout le monde et tout le monde avait cessé le combat, mais voir une Arrancar intervenir avant qu'il n'achéve son oeuvre avait semblé si peu naturelle car le brun savait comment faire pour manipuler les êtres, il l'avait prouvé bon nombre de fois à travers les siècles ... Mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant, ce qui arriva juste après le fut d'autant plus : son visage semblait décomposé alors qu'il voyait cette impertinante tombé vers la ville ...

Le temps ne coulait plus et pourtant, elle continuait sa chute inexorable et Starrk ne put laisser faire une telle chose, animé par un sentiment nouveau, il se remit debout et bondit vers elle avec une telle rapidité que le cratère c'était encore plus aggrandit sous l'impulsion de ses pieds et lorsqu'il cessit la légendaire Sexta, il ne réussit que difficilement à s'arrêté, il dut même la protégée alors qu'il traversait certain grand batiment sur son passage qui ralentirent légèrement son élancement ...

Secouant la tête pour en faire tombé les débris, il reporta toute son attention sur la pauvre bleutée gravement touchée. Ce n'était heureusement pas une blessure totalement mortel ! Avec un peu d'aide, la plaie se refermerait !

- Grimmjow, tient bon ! Hurla t il en caressant sa joue, faisant s'étallé une tâche de sang qui marqua plus encore son visage pâle.

- Qu'est c'tu raconte ? Lâcha t elle d'une voie faible.

- On va t'soignié ça et tu pourra aller tuer des Shinigami !

Le Primera lança un regard autour de lui, cherchant un allié quelconque, mais il réalisa qu'il était en plein terrain ennemi, voyant les opposants des fraccions d'Hallibel. Qu'importait qu'il fut cher ses ennemis, même la présence du vieu Shinigami ne l'affola pas autant que les blessures de son amie, c'était même quelconque. Il chercha cependant un allié, conscient qu'ils seraient plus apte à venir que ses personnes là et lorsque son regard se posa sur Ichimaru, il reprit espoir.

- Laisse tombé Starrk. Marmonna la jeune femme.

- Ta gueule ! Sire Ichimaru ! Venez !

- Starrk, laisse ...

- Si tu ne survie pas, lui ne pourra pas vivire ! Hurla t il de rage. Tu crois que sa m'plairais de voir l'ancien Ulquiorra refaire surface ? Hors de question que tu créve ! Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais !

Un sourire indulgent apparut sur ses lévres ... Il reporta son attention sur l'argenté, voulant l'encourager à venir, mais quelque chose coula sur ses mains, quelque chose de bien moins opaque que le sang. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur l'Arrancar, il suffoqua ...

"Y a t il des personnes qui ne pleurent pas ?" ... Si on avait posé cette question à Starrk, il aurait répondit sans la moindre hésitation "Bien sûr que oui ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne pleure pas !" ... Ce n'était pas qu'une petite idée, c'était la réalitée pour le Primera Espada qui n'avait jamais vus la jeune femme pleurée ... Alors, voir des larme glissé si ouvertement sur ses joues ... Elle n'eu pas besoin de dire d'où venait cette tristesse, comprenant parfaitement ce que cela signifié et sachant que jamais elle n'arriverait à s'exprimer à ce sujet ...

Les mains de l'Arrancars se ressérèrent inutilement sur le vêtement de la femme qu'il tenait entre ses mains, cherchant des mots qui l'encouragerait a vivre ... Non, plutôt "survivre" ! Aller, lui, que c'était il dit lorsqu'il avait vus Tatsuki tranché ? ... Justement, il avait abandonner, ne cherchant pas même une seule raison de se battre ! Il avait abandonné avant même de se battre ...

- S'il te plait, n'abandonne pas ! Gémit t il faiblement. Tu n'a pas le droit ... Pas toi ... Si tu abandonne, pourquoi j'devrais continué moi ?

- Tu n'a aucune raison d'abandonné : Tatsuki es pas vraiment morte. Avoua la bleutée. S'il te plait, je suis fatiguée ...

Devait il être heureu ? Elle lui disait que Tatsuki existait encore, mais aller mourrir ... Comment devait il réagir ? Et quel position adopter ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire et jetta des regards autour de lui, cherchant une aide quelconque, mais qui se souciait réellement de l'existence de la Sexta Espada ? Les Shinigami avaient plus d'intérêt à la voir disparaître quand à leurs alliées ... En fait, le temps semblait avoir cessait son écoulement, plus personne ne bougait, n'esquissé le moindre mouvement ... Pas même Aizen qui avait toujours le sabre de Grimmjow enfoncé dans son torse, n'ayant pas près le temps de le retiré ... Son visage habituellement si assuré était figer en une expression étonné, voir même horrifier ...

Elle était entrain de s'éteindre dans ses bras, cette si indomptable femme qui en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs à tant de monde ! Faire enrager les hommes de Las Noches en se refussant à eux alors qu'elle accéptait pour amant un si faible petit fraccion ! Elle qui n'obeissait qu'à ses propres régles ... Cela avait mécontenté certain de ses supérieurs et faciné les autres ...

- Reste avec nous. Supplia t il. Il faut que tu reste avec nous ...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t elle faiblement.

En effets, quel raison pouvait la poussée à obtempérer ? Il n'y en avait pas, mais restait là à la regarder mourrir ? Il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, même si cela était déjà trop tard : Lilinette lui glissé quelques mots réconfortant qu'il était seul à pouvoir entendre, il aurait préférée qu'elle lui dise quoi dire pour que cette femme trouve la force de survivre, mais il savait aussi que sa petite soeur était impuissante et qu'elle était tout aussi triste que lui.

Le poid dans ses bras devint moins pessant et il reporta son attention sur la Sexta, ce qu'il vit l'horrifia : elle était entrain de s'évaporer petit à petit ... Alors qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Cela ne se faisait pas ... Ha, cette femme, jusqu'à la fin, elle n'aura respecté aucune régles établie par autre qu'elle ...

- Ne soyez pas triste pour moi ! Ricana t elle étrangement. Cela me mécontenterait de savoir qu'on aurait put me pleurer moi ... Moi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ...

- Idiote, tu es entrain de mourrir et tu préférerais qu'on te haïsse plutôt qu'on te pleur ? Décidément, tu ne changera jamais ...

Eu t elle le temps d'entendre la fin de sa phrase ? Jamais il ne le saura : elle venait de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière qui se dispersa dans l'aire ...

La puissante Sexta Espada n'était plus de ce monde, elle avait sans doute rejoint son Amour, le Cuarta.

Le Primera Espada releva un regard glacial vers l'hommes qu'il considérait encore quelques secondes auparavant comme étant son supérieur. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui arrivait ... Non, plutôt "ne semblait pas y croire" et Starrk lui même n'aurait pas put imaginé telle chose possible ... Grimmjow était tombée ...

- Félicitation, Seigneur Aizen, vous l'avez tuée ...

Cela ne toucha pas l'homme, bien sûr, mais qu'importé pour le Primera Espada sentit Lilinette l'enlacée au cou, tentant de le réconforté autant qu'elle ne se soulagée elle même, tentant de trouvé un petit réconfort par cette entreinte innocente. Il finit par la lui retourner, s'assayant en faisant un signe négligé aux Shinigami.

- C'est bon, vous occupez plus de moi ! Marmonna t il faiblement. J'ai plus la force de me battre, considéré que je suis vaincus ...

Il se laissa ensuite retombé, retenant toujours la petite fille qui dissimula son visage dans son haut tâché de sang, cachant les larmes qui coulé de ses yeux. Il ne fut pas le seul à s'écartès volontairement, abandonnant leurs supérieurs à leurs tristes sorts de dirigeant sans homme car il ne fut pas le seul à deserté les rangs et Hallibel réapparaissé proche de lui, Mira Rosa sous un bras et Apache sous l'autre, Sunsun pas loin se tenait a l'épaule au bout de laquel il n'y avait plus rien ...

La blonde ne tint plus sur ses jambes et s'effondra à ces cotés, ses fracciones restèrent à terre. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière ...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Life

Cela avait surprit tout un tas de monde de voir les Arrancars abandonné leurs maîtres alors que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, chacun avait semblé près à se sacrifié pour lui. Beaucoup resté séptique ce qui n'était pas le cas du Capitaine Hitsugaya : l'incertitude avait déjà ombrager la fidélitée de ces créatures et lorsqu'Aizen avait par mégarde tranché et causé la mort de cette étrange Espada qui était intervenus ...

La plume du bleuté se suspendit alors qu'il était entrain de rédiger son rapport, il releva le visage vers Rangiku qui elle même paraissait très pensive. Ce qui avait suivit cette mort avait troublé plus de monde qu'on aurait put l'imaginé : le Primera et la Tiercera c'était rendus, leurs pressions ayant chuté juste après la mort de la Sexta, devenant instable et ils n'avaient pas était les seuls d'ailleurs ...

Fermant les yeux, il se souvint des traits d'Ichimaru. Jamais il ne c'était imaginé pouvoir voir cet homme avec cet aire torturé ...

- Qu'a tu fais ? Avait il hurlé. Aizen, tu l'a ... Tu l'a tuée ...

Pourquoi cette mort là en particulier semblait elle avoir touché tant de monde ? Et cela ne c'était pas arrêté qu'à leurs ennemis : Inoue avait semblée inconsolable tout comme l'âme qui était revenus avec eux et cela faisait bien cinq jours qu'elles pleurés avec les Arrancars, ayant obtenus le "droit de visite", comme dirait les humains dans le monde réelle. Pas un mot n'était prononcé, juste des larmes qui ne cesse de coulé ...

Les Armées de la Cour avaient profités de l'état de faiblesses de leurs ennemis, Urahara lançant son sortilégé qui permit de scelle l'incroyable homme qu'était Aizen Sosuke. Toshiro avait peine à y croire ! Qu'avait été cette femme pour eux tous ? ...

- Capitaine. Lâcha Rangiku qui c'était rapproché de lui. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, tout va bien. Assura le garçon en forçant le sourire. Je trouve juste cela très surprenant qu'Ichimaru ai put abandonné comme cela Aizen ... Tu l'aurais crut capable d'une telle chose ?

- Je crois qu'il a était prit de court, va savoir pourquoi mais il à été choquer et n'a plus réagit ... Je crois qu'il était entrain de tombé amoureu de cette femme et cela à dut lui porté un sacrée coup de voir Aizen lui porté le coup de grace.

- Il t'aimait aussi à une époque, cela ne l'a pas empêché de t'abandonné, il me semble ...

- Il ne m'a pas abandonnée, pas une seule seconde. Assura la rousse. Il m'a protégé comme il a put ... Ichimaru n'es pas l'homme que vous imaginez ... Tous ...

Cela ressemblait fortement à un reproche. Elle se passa une mains dans les cheveux, repartant à son bureau. Il était vrai que voir l'argenté hésiter à protéger son amant et finalement repartir vers le Hueco Mundo ... Pour quel raison ? Le château de Las Noches avait été détruit et la plupart des Arrancars vaincus, emprisonner ... Il se retrouvait maintenant seul dans le desert blanc, traquer par ses ennemis décidé à le jugé ...

- Quel genre d'homme était il donc ? Murmura t il pensivement.

* * *

><p>La réponse à cette question arriva bien plus vite que prévus et ne fit que s'embrouillé l'esprit des Armées de la Cour : une Arrancar au long cheveux noir se présenta, elle disait s'appellé "Angélica" et assuré venir de la part d'Ichimaru Gin qui proposé un échange : les Arrancars contre lui même.<p>

Personne n'y crus, cela semblait plus à une duperis du "renard" qu'a une véritable entente, sans doute voulait il trouvé le moyen de sortir Aizen de sa prison et pourtant, pour preuve de sa bonne volonté, il leurs confia son arme par le biais de l'Arrancars. Comment pouvait il se résoudre à faire une telle chose ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Avoua la ténébreuse avec un haussement d'épaule. Il m'a dit devenir ici et de vous faire une proposition ! C'était la première fois que je le voyais moi ... Comment saurais je ce qui le motive ?

- C'était la première fois que vous le voyez ? Lâcha étonné Hitsugaya. Et il vous à confiez son sabre comme ça ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Vous trouvez sa suspect ?

La naïvetée de cette créature surprit certain des hommes présents, elle finit par haussé une nouvelle fois ses épaules comme si cela ne la conscernée pas plus que cela. Finalement, les Capitaines s'interrogèrent d'un regard.

- Une ruse pour tenté de libérer Aizen. Assura Soi Fon avec dédain. Nous ne devrions même pas faire confiance à cette Arrancars ! Elle pourrait parfaitement s'attaqué à nous et ...

- Bah non, j'ai laisser Reï et Zero avec l'autre là ... D'ailleurs, il me semblait pas prévoir de faire quoi que se soit si ce n'es de se pendre à un arbre ... Il avait l'aire dépressifs ...

- Dépressifs ? Répéta surprise Unohana.

- Reï et Zero ? Continua sur la lancée Kyoraku.

- Mes petits frères et oui, dépressifs ! Il n'attend plus rien de la vie maintenant ... Je crois ... Il veut juste que ses hommes qui se sont battus pour "Aizen" et ont étaient trahis puissent survivre ...

- Dans ce cas là, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'accéderions pas à sa requête. Avoua Ukitake. Aizen à essayé de mettre fin à leurs vies après tout ...

L'affaire était donc conclus ... C'est ce que tout le monde pensée ...

* * *

><p>Ichimaru Gin était réellement près à se rendre, il attendait patiement dans le Hueco Mundo qu'on vienne l'y cherchait. Toute volonté de combattre semblait l'avoir abandonné comme les Arrancars qui c'étaient laissé prendre et chacun c'était demandé "pourquoi" ... La réponse semblait être inqualifiable pour le moment.<p>

- Je ne vous comprend plus. Avoua franchement Toshiro, agacé par le comportement lunatique de l'argenté. Que vous arrive t il ? Pourquoi vous rendre ?

- Pourquoi ne le ferais je pas ? Répliqua Ichimaru, surprit par les propos du petit Capitaine.

- Vous êtes maintenant le Seigneurs des Arrancars ! Vous pourriez décidé de reprendre le flambeau d'Aizen voir même de le libérée !

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, ne seriez vous pas entrain de m'encourager à me battre contre vous ? Aller, un peu de sérieux ... Mettez moi en prison, qu'on en finisse vite ...

- Et libéré Aizen ? Ne me dite pas que vous n'y pensiez pas !

- Et pourtant ...

- Mais qu'est c'qui vous arrive ?

Depuis quand l'homme que tous considérait comme un serpent pouvait à ce point dépérir ? Et depuis quand Toshiro se souciait t il de cet homme ? Il trouvait ce comportement si peu en accord avec lui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêché de trouver cela anormal et il se devait d'élucidé ce mystére incroyable qui entourait tout le monde car Ichimaru n'était pas le seul à réagir de façon "improbable" ...

- Je crois qu'elle avait raison à son sujet. Avoua l'argenté. Elle était sans doute la seule à le voir comme il était réellement ... Dire qu'elle es morte ... En même temps, cela ne lui aurait pas plus d'être votre prisonnière ...

- De qui parle tu ?

- Il parle de Grimmjow ! Pleurnicha Apache, l'une des fracciones d'Hallibel. Ouais, elle aurait détesté ça ... J'suis sûre qu'elle aurait raler en criant qu'elle allait tous vous butez ! Ha, pourquoi elle es morte ? C'est pas juste !

- Mais c'est vrais ça, elle aurait foutus sa merde ! Lâcha Lilinette avec une brutal illumination. Hé, les filles, qu'est c'qu'on fou ? Elle aurait pas aimée qu'on chiale comme ça pour elle !

- Je me disais qu'on pleuré justement pour qu'elle revienne des enfers pour nous buter ! Lâcha Sun Sun en ajoutant : T'es pas mieux, tu chiale plus que nous en plus ...

- Ta gueule, j't'ai rien d'mander !

La pauvre petite blonde avait en effets le visage inondé de larme et continua de renifler, incapable de s'arrêté en si bon chemin. Elle lâcha un petit gémissement offensé et passa son bras sur ses yeux, continuant de pleurnichée malgrès ses paroles.

- Grimmjow, je veux Grimmjow ! Et Ulquiorra ! Espéce de connard, pourquoi tu les a tuée ! T'étais jalou par ce qu'elle l'aimait, hein ! Salop !

Les paroles étaient adressés directement à Ichigo Kurosaki qui ne sembla pas réagir et au contraire, il prit ces accusations de façon stoïque, un peu trop au goûts du petit capitaine qui croissa les bras sur son torse, fronçant les sourcils.

Tout le monde sursauta lorsque la jeune fille à ses cotés se mit à hurler, brutalement, jusqu'à essouflement totale. Elle en devint rouge et eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa réspiration et lorsque se fut fait, ses lèvres abordèrent un sourire carnissier et elle se mit à rire ... Nerveusement ... Ou plutôt de façon très étrange ...

- Elle à pétée un cable ou quoi ? Questionna Rangiku avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Tatsuki, tu va bien ? Questionna Orihime très inquiéte.

- Ouais, sa péte la forme ! Assura la ténébreuse en lançant un regard à Ichimaru et le pointant du doigts. Répéte c'que t'a dit !

- Ho, la jeune fille qu'on savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là ! Sourit l'argenté.

- Ta gueule et contente toi de répéter, c'est tout !

- Je ne vous comprend pas ...

- Tu veux plus te battre pour Aizen ... Alors que c'est ton maître non ? Bah ouais, t'étais sa "maîtresse", c'est c'que m'a dit Grimmjow quand on à cherché à trouver réfuge par c'que avait deux pervers aux fesses !

- Ho, alors c'est pour ça que vous étiez dans ma chambre ? Pour vous y réfugiez ? Qui donc en avait après vous ?

- Cet abrutie ! Hurla la jeune fille en pointant Starrk. C'est un sale pervers ! Il voulait me violé !

Plusieurs "quoi" s'élevérent et le pauvre Primera jetta des regard autour de lui, un peu perd. Il adopta ensuite la tactique du "je suis déjà prisonnier, vous allez pas tuer un prisonnier de guerre, hein ?" ...

- On avait aussi Parabol Man derrière nous, j'crois ... En fait, j'sais pas trop ... Grimmjow lui à foutu un coup de pied au couille, mais j'me souviens plus pourquoi ...

- Elle croyait qu'il voulait me violé. Se souvint la rouquine.

- Ouais, bref, on s'en fou ! On était dans ta chambre mec ... Par ce qu'elle devait te considérait comme un ami, au final ... Malgrès tout ce que tu lui aura fait subir ... Malgrès cet amour jalou que tu lui portait ... Et elle à réussis à te faire ouvrire les yeux à toi aussi ... Tu sais maintenant qu'Aizen en vaut pas la peine ... Il te reste plus qu'à trouvée une autre raison de vivre ...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Realize

Trouvé une raison de vivre ? Etait ce seulement possible ... Gin avait véccus si longtemps pour Aizen et rien que lui alors comment pouvait il trouvé une autre raison de continuer son existence ? Il n'en avait plus, soupirant, il lança un regard désolé à la jeune fille. Il ne se sentait absolument pas capable d'y parvenir ...

Il n'eu pas le temps de lui faire part de ses pensées, quelqu'un le cessit pour le fourrer sur son épaule et il haussa les sourcils de surprise. C'était Starrk qui semblait prendre les initiative.

- On s'casse ! Hurla t il paniquait.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Interrogea Gin qui lui aussi fut prit d'un gros stresse.

- Une évasion improvisé !

Alors ça, c'était le comble : cherchaient ils à se faire éxécuté par les membres de la Soul Society ? Cet abrutie ... Etait suivit par sa fraccione qui avait levé les poings devant son visage et sautiller comme un boxer amateur qui s'y crois un peu trop tout en disant des "ouais, va y, raméne toi" et bientôt les Arrancars toujours emprisonner par les entraves faisait de même.

- Mais vous êtes complétement fous ! Hurla Gin.

- Ha, vous en doutiez ? Lâcha surprise Hallibel. Pourtant, depuis le temps que vous nous connaissez ... Vous devriez le savoir qu'on es des fous ... Et il fallait l'être un peu pour commander de telle personne vous croyez pas ?

En effets, il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tord, mais était ce une raison pour faire une telle chose ? Martellant le dos de l'ancien Primera, il lui ordonna de le reposer à terre, oubliant même que les Arrancars avaient tous leurs énergies spirituelles entravées par les colliers, les rendants totalement inoffensive et à plus forte raison contre lui !

- Cela suffit ! Hurla t il. Je vous ordonne de me relaché ! Je suis maintenant votre supérieur et ...

- Vous vous devez de rester en liberté pour pouvoir nous commander ! Acheva froidement Starrk. Quoi qu'en réalité, on à trahis, non ?

- Moi, j'ai été trahis ! Rappella Hallibel. Mais si c'est Ichimaru qui commande, ça me va ... Tu prévois de m'tuer ?

- Si vous ne me relaché pas, oui ! Qu'est c'que vous faites ? Je me rend pour que vous soyez libre ...

- On t'a rien demandé ! Hurla Lilinette avec rage en ajoutant plus calmement : De toute façon, les Shinigami ont pas l'aire de s'intéressé à notre évasion ...

En effets, personne n'avait fait le moindre mouvement, pas même le petite Hitsugaya qui se contenté d'observer la scène. Trouvait il les Arrancars stupide de croire qu'ils puissent l'aider à fuir et ne jugait il pas utilie de dégainé ou bien ... Croyait il subir une illusion d'optique ? Pourtant, c'était bien réelle ce qui arrivait là ...Mais alors pourquoi personne ne réagissait ?

- Cette femme qui vous à marquez, était elle à ce point marquante ? Interrogea finalement le petit bonhomme.

- Assurément ! Lâcha Tatsuki. Vous l'auriez adoré ! Ou bien vous l'aurez détesté ... En tout cas, si elle avait été là, j'suis sûre qu'elle aurait foutu un coup de poing à Ichimaru !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, jeune fille "là par hasard" ? Lâcha ironiquement Gin.

- Par ce qu'elle aurait pas supporter que tu puisse mettre ta vie en danger alors que tu comprend tout juste ce qu'étais Aizen !

Elle c'était rapproché, n'éprouvant pas la moindre crainte face à ses "renégats" qui pourtant étaient entrain de s'enfuir ... Ou quelque chose dans le genre : en réalité, cela ne ressemblait plus du tout a une évasion vus que personne n'aggisait pour tenter de les stopper. Pourquoi personne n'aggisait il ? Les observants, il fut surprit de les voir hésité ...

La jeune fille posa un doigts sur son nez, son regard avait quelque chose de dure mais possédait également un petit quelque chose de chaleureu. Cette lueur dans les yeux invoquée le souvenir du regard de Grimmjow, cette bête indomptable ... Et il se dit intérieurement que la bleutée avait laissé un peu d'elle en chacun d'eux.

- Si vous n'en fête qu'à votre tête, je vous préviens, je vous botterez les fesses à sa place et comme elle l'aurait fait ! Rala t elle. J'éspére que vous prendrez soin des Arrancars qui seront sous vos ordres ... Certain en vale réellement la peine ...

- J'ai comprit ... Grimmjow c'est réincarner dans votre esprit ! Ma petite, j'aimerais que vous deveniez mon amante !

Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le décolorer se retrouva à terre et Starrk s'écarté de lui, les bras croissé sur son torse, grogniant quelques mots incompréhensifs.

- J'avous ne plus rien suivre. Avoua Rangiku avec un froncement de sourcils. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je dois avoué que je n'en suis pas certain. Déclara Hitsugaya en soupirant.

- Ho, ne vous inquiétez, ce n'es pas grand chose ! Assura Ukitake en se frottant la nuque. Ichimaru nous propose juste de faire la paix et nous accéptons volontié, pour nous prouvez sa bonne volonté, il nous confis son arme et nous, nous lui rendons ses hommes ! Cela vous va ?

Ce n'était pas surprenant d'entendre une telle chose sortir de la bouche de l'argenté, ce qui l'était plus au contraire, c'était de voir que personne ne contredisait le Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec cette décision qu'il prenait et même Kuchiki n'ajoutait rien pour contredire l'homme, se contentant simplement de tourner les talons pour retourner à la Soul Society, se disant qu'ils gerraient très bien les choses.

Il reporta son attention sur ses hommes et se dit qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été vus dans toute l'histoire de la Soul Society : imaginez vous, les Shinigami et les Arrancars décidant d'une trêve ! C'était le blanc et le noir et pourtant ... Cela allait se faire ...

- Une coalision qui ne risque pas d'être de tout repos. Nota Ichimaru avec un sourire qu'on ne lui avait jamais vus. Pensez vous réellement que la Chambre des 46 bureau du Chuo vous laisseront faire ?

- Pour le moment, il n'y à aucun élus et bien que la mort de Yamamoto laisse un grand vide, nous somme trois à pouvoir reprendre son poste et à pouvoir prendre cette décision au final ! Avoua avec fierté Kyoraku. Je dois vous avouez ne pas être sûr de ce choix ... Vous laissez en liberté, c'est vous laissez l'occasion de libérer Aizen, mais j'aimerais croire en vous comme cette enfant ...

Tatsuki jetta un regard vers lui, intriguet. Pour elle, elle avait atteint l'age de l'adolescence, mais pour eux qui avait véccus déjà tellement de chose, à plus forte pour Kyoraku qui était l'un des Shinigami les plus anciens des armées de la cours ... Elle était un tout petit bébé qui n'avait rien véccus de sa vie et pourtant ... Cette gamine avait eu une vie palpitante !

Posant une mains chaleureuse sur sa tête, il ne put s'empêché de lui ébourrifer les cheveux ce qui ne lui plus pas particulièrement.

- J'éspére que nous nous reverrons, jeune fille "là par hasard". Lâcha t il avec amusement en ajoutant : En secret, bien sûr, cela ne semble pas plaire à mon Primera que je vous parle ... Il doit être jalou ...

La jeune fille rougit si brutalement qu'elle en devint adorable et il craqua, l'attrappant pour l'enlacé ce qui provoqua le mécontentement de Starrk, ce fut cependant Lilinette qui intervint en récupérant Tatsuki pour la rendre au Shinigami, grondant contre l'argenté.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Epilogue

Des années plus tard ...

Beaucoup manquait d'explication concernant la réalitée de cet entrevus qui c'était déroulé entre les Shinigami et les Arrancars mais une chose était sûre : ils étaient devenus alliés et bien qu'un traité de paix fut signié, elle semblait bien fragile, certain Shinigami n'admettant pas le fait de devoir devenir des alliés de ses créatures née d'Hollow ...

Le "racisme" prit une nouvelle forme et bien que la présence des ses "monstres" étaient clairement prit avec hostilité, le fait qu'ils restent vivre à Las Noches et n'apparaisse que lors des réunions importantes pour l'avenir arrangé tout le monde car les écarts de conduite étaient rare. Il était incroyable de voir comme la mise en place d'une entente se fit longue ...

Une histoire naquit cependant de cette guerre, l'histoire tant connus de cette Sublime Panthère qui avait fait naître l'Amour et le doute ...

Bien sûr, l'histoire fut déformer, réaranger, réconstruite à volonté, rare était ceux qui connaissait la véritable forme de ce "conte d'enfant" que l'on se raconté ici et là pour faire plaisir aux petits être parcourant les rues ...

"Une belle jeune Arrancar au coeur pure rendis leurs coeurs au monstre et ils se retournèrent vers leurs maîtres. La bataille fut dévastatrice et elle mourut dignement."

Cela faisait rire énormément de monde ...

* * *

><p>"Il était une fois, un hollow à la forme de Panthére, elle croissa le chemin d'Aizen Sosuke et fut transformer en Arrancar. Elle devint une très belle femme, trop belle en réalité. Sucitant l'amour et la jalousie, elle ne se fillait à personne et cherchait même à détruire tout le monde, voulant prouvée qu'elle était forte, voulant prouvé sa valeur !"<p>

Les paroles étaient prononcés par Orihime, c'était avec passion qu'elle racontait l'histoire de celle qui fut jadis l'une de ses plus grandes amies et ses enfants écouté toujours avec autant d'attention cette histoire facinante qui ne perdait pas son charme. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient et se ne serait assurément pas la dernière fois ! Jamais ils ne se lasseraient de cette histoire là ...

"Par hasard, elle croisa le chemin d'un homme qui l'intrigua fortement, elle voulut le tué pour cela et de ce fait, son supérieur lui trancha le bras. Une grande partie de sa puissance disparut et elle devint faible. Si faible que certain tentèrent de prendre possesion d'elle ..."

Chaque fois, leurs petits yeux enfantins brillait, attendant avec impatience la suite et chaque fois, la belle rousse prenait un malin plaisir à suspendre son récit, les observant chacun leurs tours alors qu'ils retenaient leurs souffles. Ils étaient adorables tous allongés sur le ventre, leurs tête dans leurs mains et vêtus de leurs adorable pyjama.

"Elle trouva cependant une protection innatendus : celui que tous aurais comparais à un glaçon était amoureux d'elle et bien qu'il eu du mal à identifié ces sentiments, il finit par l'admettre ... Mais la Sublime Panthère avait trouvé le moyen de récupérer son pouvoir !"

- C'est nul, pourquoi elle a pas simplement accépté l'aide du Glaçon ? Soupira Nell avec une moue.

Orihime et Ichigo avaient adopté la jeune fille peu après leurs arrivés à la Soul Society, elle avait maintenant l'apparence d'une jeune enfant de douze ans et son pyjama portait les motifs de la peluche que revettait Kon dans le monde des humains lorsqu'il ne devait pas servir d'âme artificiel à Ichigo.

- Ca aurait été trop simple ! Soupira Shiro.

Il était née quelques années après leurs arrivés à Soul Society, un joli garçon qui avait la petite taille d'un enfant de six ans, mais n'en restait pas moins très vigoureux.

"Les Arrancars se mirent cependant en tête de capturer deux jeunes filles contre leurs grée ! Et bien qu'au début, celle ci avaient peur, elles finirent par aimé le contacte de ses créatures jugé de monstre ! A eu deux, elles réussir à faire prendre conscience de leurs véritables sentiments aux deux Arrancars qui finirent par admettre leurs sentiments ..."

Elle n'aimait jamais cette partie de l'histoire, mais il était indispensable qu'elle le dise à voie haute :

"Trop tard, il croyait la protégait, mais au lieu de sa, il la trahit et bien qu'il admis son erreur, il succomba a cause de ses blessures et disparut sous les yeux même de la belle Arrancars."

Un soupir s'échappa dans la pièce, résumant parfaitement ce que chacun éprouvé alors.

"Elle se déséspéra au point de ne pouvoir vivre sans lui et décida qu'elle devait faire une dernière chose : elle tourna son sabre contre son maître et réussis à le blessé. Il se retourna alors pour la frapper ... La blessure fut si profonde qu'elle sut qu'elle mourrait, mais malgrès cela, elle sourit ..."

- Et elle partie avec le sourire ! Lâcha avec satisfaction la jumelle de Shiro.

Une adorable petite fille qui avait d'étrange cheveux bleu et de magnifique yeux de la même couleur, c'était d'ailleurs à cause de se regard qu'Orihime et Ichigo avaient prit la décision de la bâtissé "Grimmjow" ... Et cette petite fille était fière du nom que ses parents lui avait choisi, même s'il n'était pas adapté au monde des Shinigami !

La petite fille se leva, levant son petit poing serrer vers le ciel et souriant.

- Ha ah ! Cette histoire me plait toujours autant ! J'aime entendre cette phrase !

- Mais tu l'a pas entendus, tu l'a dite ! Protesta Shiro avec une moue.

- C'est la même chose ! Quoi, tu m'cherche ?

Les deux jumeaux se firent face et bien qu'ils parlèrent avec force, les parents ne craigniaient pas de les voirs en arrivés jusqu'au mains : ils ne c'était jamais frappés, malgrès les disputes qu'ils pouvaient avoir, chacun des deux étants indispensable à l'autre ... Qu'ils se dispurent était en fait un jeu pour signifié qu'ils s'aimaient, même si c'était de temps en temps de façon "vache" ...

- Il es l'heure d'aller au lit ! Décida Ichigo en se levant.

- Non, ont a pas envie ! Protestèrent les deux enfants. On veut connaître la fin de l'histoire !

- Vous venez de le dire : elle mourrut avec le sourire ...

- Cette fin là ne me convient pas ! Protesta brutalement Grimmjow en allant jusqu'à sa mère, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Maman, t'a plus d'imagination que papa ! Trouve nous une autre fins pour une fois !

- Mais il n'y a pas d'autre fins. Avoua tristement Orihime. C'est ainsi que les choses se sont produite ...

- Vous êtes pas marrants ! Soupira Shiro qui décida de prendre la suite, voulant sans doute réconforté sa petite soeur mécontenté. Alors voyons voir ... Que dirait tu du fait que la Sublima Pantera se réincarna et puis le Glaçon aussi ! Ils se retouvèrent tout les deux et puis ... Que dirais tu du fait qu'ils se battirent par ce qu'ils se piffaient pas et puis à cause de sa, ils tombèrent de nouveau amoureux !

- Ouais, c'est génial ! Lâcha la bleutée avec facination.

- Ouais, mais non : en fait, la Sublima Pantera se réincarna en garçon et le glaçon en fille ! Comme sa, plus de problème de domination : vus qu'elle était le gas, bah elle fut celle qui décida ! Na ! Il avait plus rien à dire le glaçon !

- Encore mieux !

L'imagination de Shiro fit sourire Orihime qui jetta un regard à Ichigo, celui ci secoua la tête, croissant les bras sur son torse, mais n'empêcha pas la petite comédie, se disant que cela ne pourraient pas leurs faires de mal de changé un peu l'histoire ... Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

- Sauf que bon, sa va pas le faire : Grimmjow, fait toi pousser un pénis ! Lâcha soudainement le garçon.

- Hein, pourquoi ? Lâcha surprise sa jumelle.

- Pour qu'on ai pas besoin d'attendre la prochaine "Grimmjow" pour que cette Histoire devienne réalité ! Aller, vite, fait pousser un pénis ! Hop hop !

- Et si Ulquiorra était quand même un garçon ?

- Bah tant pis pour lui ! On peu le faire entre homme, je sais pas comment mais on s'en fiche ! Faut pas le laisser prendre le dessus Grimmjow, t'es prévenus !

- Ok ! Aller, viens, on va dodo ! Nell, dépéche toi, je veux faire plein de rêve avec vous !

Et les trois enfants montèrent spontanément à l'étage sans demandé leurs reste à leurs deux parents qui restèrent sur place, surprit par leurs changement d'humeur. Finalement, ils appellèrent leurs mère pour qu'elle monte les dorlottés et leurs faires leurs bisous du soir et elle rit de bon coeur avec Ichigo.

Ils étaient adorables, Nell, Shiro et Grimmjow ...


End file.
